Un futuro aquí y ahora
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Tú sabías que eso no era posible. Eres un único Star y ellas te han engañado. Quizás ahora les regales tu indiferencia, pero cuando vuelvas a verlas sus destinos cambiarán de destino y mundo, ¿verdad, mi querido Black Star? -0% Seguridad de drama-


**Un futuro aquí y ahora  
**

Black Star, Soul y Kid caminaban camino del Shibusen mientras que las chicas iban un poco más atrás hablando.

-Bueno Kid, ¿tú qué crees que se romperá hoy Black Star? ¿Un brazo o una pierna?-preguntó Soul.

-Yo digo que los dos brazos.

-Yo que un brazo y una pierna

Ambos chicos estrecharon la mano y Soul guardó el dinero apostado en su felpa.

-¡Nyahahahaha chicos! ¡Estoy seguro de que esta vez no me caeré!-gritó y rió optimista el peli-azul. –Me subiré al pico más alto sin caerme y romperme nada. Saltaré y aterrizaré ileso, ¡Nyahahaha!-dijo con llamas en los ojos, decidido a hacer lo que decía.

-Pues creo que ya se te ha adelantado alguien…-dijo Soul al ver a alguien riendo en el pico más alto.

-¡Nyahahahahaha Simples mortales! ¡Miren a su próxima Diosa!-gritó una chica peli-verde en el pico más alto del Shibusen, captando la atención de todos.

¿Cómo habría subido una niña de 13 años tan alto? Y es más… ¿Cómo reaccionaría el chico más egocéntrico al ver eso?

Black Star cerraba el puño con fuerza intentando contener su furia, pero como todo ser "racional", subió lo más rápido que podía a aquel pico.

-¡Tú!-le gritó molesto mientras la señalaba.

-¡Yo!-contestó ella mientras se daba media vuelta a verlo.

-¡Este pico es mío!

-Pues yo no veo tu nombre-le contestó algo borde.

-¡Lo grabé allí!-señaló al suelo, donde estaba grabado su nombre, pero en vez de eso, estaba tachado su nombre sustituido por:

«Green»

-¿¡Tachaste mi nombre?!

La chica sonreía con un rotulador en la mano.

-¡Tardé dos días enteros en grabas mi nombre con un cuchillo!-se quejó, más molesto aún.

-Pues yo sólo he tardado unos minutos…-dijo inocente la chiquilla, enseñando su pequeño cuchillo.

-¡Serás…!-dijo aún más molesto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella provocándole a continuar la frase.

-¡Te reto a un combate!-le gritó.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con su propuesta.

Ella tan solo era una niña, y aunque valiente para subirse allí, no podría con alguien que llevaba años entrenando.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, después sonrió con una sonrisa de orgullo y dijo:

-¡Acepto!

Todos se quedaron atónitos con su respuesta, incluso Black Star se sorprendió un poco, pero aún así, no se echó atrás.

La chica se tiró del pico, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos, otros lo cerraran para no ver la sangre y una chica gritara.

-¡YAAAHOOOOOOO!-gritó animada mientras caía.

Faltaban 5 centímetros para que los pies de la chica tocaran el suelo, pero ella tiró de una "cuerda" imperceptible para cualquier otro que no la conociera bien.

Tiró tan fuerte que volvió hacia arriba, dando a pensar a la gente que había saltado; y llegó más arriba que el pico, gritando de emoción.

Black Star la vio sorprendido.

¿¡C-cómo…?!

La chica se apoyó en la pared vertical y comenzó a correr hacia abajo a toda velocidad.

Llegó ilesa hasta el suelo y con un tirón, sacó el cuchillo que nadie había visto de la punta del pico, que estaba atado a su mano con una venda, y comenzó a girarlo para amarrarlo a su mano.

-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Bajas o te vas a quedar a dormir allí?-preguntó desde el suelo.

Black Star apretó los dientes que parecía querer romperse la mandíbula y bajó de un salto que creó un agujero en el suelo de donde aterrizó.

-Tsubaki, modo Wakizashi-le dijo a su compañera.

-B-Black Star, ¿e-estás seguro…?-preguntó insegura ella. Sabía que como estaba ahora su técnico, aquella pequeña muchacha acabaría muerta.

-He dicho que te transformes- le dijo, furioso.

Tsubaki suspiró e hizo lo que su técnico le pedía.

Se transformó tristemente en un cuchillo y su técnico la empuñó.

-G-Green… ¿S-sabes qué...

-Lo sé –la interrumpió, con confianza.

"No es la primera vez que lo vemos, ¿cierto?" le preguntó a su arma, cosa que hizo sin mover la boca, pero su arma la entendió.

"Cierto" respondió ella.

Black Star avanzó para atacarla, pero esta se giró sobre una sola pierna, levantando una fingiendo ser patosa.

"Es rápido"

"¿Qué esperabas de él?" preguntó su arma feliz.

"Cierto, pero yo también soy rápida"

"¿Hay algo que sea él que no seas tú?" preguntó su arma.

Green soltó una risita con el comentario de su arma, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Black Star como si lo estuviera toreando; y Black Star lo entendió como una burla.

-Tsubaki, modo Kusarigama-le dijo.

-Hai

Tsubaki se transformó en Kusarigama después de obtener la forma en un halo de luz.

-Eh, a eso podemos jugar dos-le dijo al peli-azul.

Su arma se transformó en aquel halo de luz, formando un kusarigama, hasta que desapareció y dejó un kusarigama idéntico.

Se quedó pensando un momento. No conocía ninguna otra arma que tuviera más de una forma como Tsubaki, pero… ¿Acaso no era posible?

Sonrió y siguió luchando.

Black Star solía luchar con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, en cambio, esta chica lanzaba una de las cuchillas del kusarigama para atacar y defenderse.

"Parece que no es su punto fuerte… Aprovechemos eso… pero antes quiero estar seguro…" pensó.

-Tsubaki, modo suriken

-Hai

Tsubaki se convirtió en un gran suriken y Black Star lo lanzó.

Antes de que este llegara a Green, su arma se transformó en una bola de humo y la lanzó al suelo. Explotó y se vio inmersa en una nube de humo azul que no dejaba ver ni su sombra.

El suriken entró en esa nube de humo y no más tarde, un suriken se dirigía en la dirección de Black Star.

Este lo esquivó y Green se acercó sin ningún arma a él.

-¿te crees que eres el único que puede usar un suriken?-le preguntó mientras pasaba de largo y se dirigía a por el gran suriken clavado en el suelo.

Black Star vio a su suriken en el suelo, donde lo había lanzado.

"Black Star…"pensó con Tsubaki, esperando que este lo viera.

Se dirigió a por su suriken, pero antes de poder cogerlo, se puso blanco, y desapareció, volviendo a aparecer en la mano de la peli-verde en forma de cuchillo con atada una venda.

Se volteó a mirarla, para verla con un cuchillo y a Tsubaki transformada en suriken.

P-pero ¿¡cómo?!

¿¡Acaso no era necesario que conectaran sus almas?!  
Acaso… ¿¡Acaso podía conectar su alma con la de Tsubaki?!

Todos estaban sorprendidos con que esta chica pudiera conectar con tanta facilidad con Tsubaki sabiendo que jamás se habían visto.

-Vamos, esto no para-le dijo, y le lanzó el suriken al peli-azul, que lo cogió algo molesto.

-Tsubaki…-le dijo algo serio.

-H-Hai…-le dijo no muy segura. Había entendido a la perfección lo que su técnico quería…

Tsubaki cambió su forma a un sable negro que parecía transmitir descargas eléctricas negras, mientras aparecían líneas parecidas a unos tribales en el cuerpo de Black Star.

Green sonrió.

"Blue…"

"¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡Sabes que lo máximo que puedes aguantar todavía son 2 minutos!" contestó mentalmente el arma.

"Con un minuto y medio me vale"

El arma suspiró en aquel vació en el que llegaba el alma de todas las armas transformadas.

Cambió su forma a un sable casi más grande que ella, completamente negro, haciendo que aparecieran las mismas líneas en la cara que a Black Star.

Todos abrieron los ojos atónitos al ver **dos** sables demoníacos.

"Otro… ¿¡Otro sable demoníaco?!" se preguntó Black Star, al ver la chica sonriente con aire misterioso sujetando un sable negro mientras una sombra salía de la suya propia para prepararse para luchar.

Pero no por eso iba a rendirse, se acercó decidido a la chica, cosa que ella imitó y ambos colocaron el sable para atacar al otro, pero al desplazarse para no ser heridos, tan solo lograron rajarse la ropa, Black Star rajando la sudadera verde de la chica por el hombro derecho de forma que la manga quedara suelta, mientras que ella le rasgó la cintura de la camiseta.

Llegaron a la punta contraria donde antes se encontraba el otro y se miraron.

En un acto de última fuerza, la chica sonrió, y sin más energía que le permitiera moverse, se tiró de rodillas para acabar boca abajo en el suelo.

Su arma volvió a una forma humana: una chica de pelo azul con dos mechas, una morada y otra roja, con ropa cómoda y que permitía ágiles movimientos como algunos ninjas se permitían llevar, y lo más importante, con una estrella en el hombro, se tiró en el suelo a llorar por su técnica.

Nadie más que Black Star se fijó en la estrella de la chica, una estrella en el hombro derecho, una estrella igual a la suya, una estrella igual a la de la chica tumbada en el suelo –que pudo ver cuando se acercó a ella-, una estrella que le daba a entender que no era el único Star…

Cogió a la chica de pelo verde desmayada en el suelo mientras que la chica peli-azul lo miraba de rodillas con lágrimas aún en los ojos.

-Vamos, hay que llevarla a la enfermería-le dijo algo serio.

La chica asintió y se levantó para seguir al otro Star que llevaba a su técnica a la enfermería.

…

Black Star y la chica esperaban sentados en unas sillas; Black Star cruzaba sus brazos mientras meditaba en lo que había visto mientras la chica apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, cabizbaja rezando y esperando que la peli-verde estuviera bien (aunque no era la primera ni sería la última vez que se desmayaría).

-Y… ¿Sabes lo qué significa la estrella en vuestro hombro?- preguntó Black Star rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio en el que hace unos momentos estaban inmersos.

-Hai –asintió la chica para después continuar:

-Una estrella perteneciente al clan Star, un clan que hacía cualquier cosa por dinero, un clan exterminado, un clan con pocos supervivientes…

Black Star miraba a la chica mientras meditaba en lo que había dicho.

No se había equivocado en nada; conocía a la perfección la historia del clan Star, pero aún así, tenía sus dudas…

-Mi padre nos lo explicaba cuando éramos lo suficientemente mayores-le dijo.

-Y… ¿Quién es tu padre?….

-…No puedo decírtelo…

Black Star asintió y volvió a mirar a las personas que pasaban por allí, ajenas a lo que esos Star sentían.

-Mi hermana está orgullosa de ser una Star-le contó, haciendo que volteara a que revivirá el honor de nuestro clan, y estoy segura de que lo conseguirá, como nuestro padre- esta vez volteó ella para mostrarle una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa como las de su madre.

Se abrió una puerta de la que salió despierta y feliz la de cabellos verdes, y su hermana se apresuró a abrazarla de rodillas, pues ella era mucho más alta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién se ha muerto?-preguntó optimista la chica de ojos verde lima.

Nadie le contestó; su hermana siguió abrazándola por el abdomen mientras ella se dejaba abrazar apoyando sus manos en la cadera y Black Star miró la escena pensando en qué le recordaba.

Se levantó y les preguntó:

-¿Están vuestros padres en la ciudad?

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Tenéis lugar dónde quedaros?

Volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

-Entonces está decidido, os alojaréis en mi apartamento

Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas en silencio. No hace más de cinco minutos estaban peleándose a muerte y ahora les ofrecía su hogar…

-No os quedéis así, sois Star como yo y quiero ayudaros…-les explicó mientras retomaba el camino.

-Blue… ¿Le contaste...-preguntó susurrando su hermana, pero no continuó la frase.

-No…-le susurro su hermana.

Green se encogió de hombros, se adelantó a su hermana, se acercó a Black Star y le preguntó:

-¿Y allí dónde vives hay comida?

Black Star asintió con un: Ajá…

-¿y camas?

-¡Claro que hay camas! ¿Si no dónde íbamos a dormir?

Blue suspiró y siguió a su hermana y a aquel chico.

…

Las chicas se pararon delante del apartamento que compartían Black Star y Tsubaki y lo observaron un momento mientras Black Star abría la puerta.

-No ha cambiado en nada-le dijo a su hermana la peli-verde.

-Para nada-contestó su hermana satisfecha.

-¿Vais a pasar o os saco la tiendo de campaña?-preguntó Black Star asomado en la puerta.

-¡Ya vamos!-dijo fingiendo molestia la peli-verde. –Y no te pongas así que si no me hubiera desmayado tú estarías muerto-dijo mientras pasaba.

-Ya claro…

Blue suspiró y pensó:

"Estos dos no cambiarán nunca…"

Pasó dentro y saludó a la peli-negra que leía.

-E-esto…Black Star…no es que me moleste pero… ¿Qué hacen estas chicas aquí?...-preguntó Tsubaki.

-No tienen dónde alojarse, y además…me he dado cuenta de que no soy el único Star…-le contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Tsubaki observó curiosa a la peli-verde.

Esta estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas muy concentrada en el juego al que jugaba en la consola portátil de Black Star que había encontrado porque sabía a la perfección dónde la escondía.

-¡YAHOO! ¡He ganado!-dijo animada.

Tsubaki miró el hombro desnudo de la chica que dejaba ver la raja que anteriormente le había hecho su técnico y vio una estrella.

-¿Lo ves?-preguntó Black Star-. Y su hermana igual…

Tsubaki miró a su habitación donde estaba la peli-azul buscando un libro en su gran estantería.

Cogió uno con la tapa morada y se sentó a su lado a leer.

Tsubaki observó más detenidamente el contenido del libro y vio a la chica leyendo normalmente.

-¿L-lo entiendes?-le preguntó.

-Tsubaki, será más pequeña, pero no retrasada-contestó Black Star algo molesto.

-N-no es por eso, es porque…

-Aja-contestó la chica, haciendo que Tsubaki volteara a verla.

-Mi madre nos enseñó el idioma, a mí y a mis hermanas-volteó ella esta vez para mirar a su hermana que jugaba concentrada y decidida con la consola del peli-azul.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está en turco?-preguntó a modo de broma Black Star para después reír.

-Casi, está en alemán-contestó la peli-azul, haciendo que Black Star se sorprendiera y mirara a su arma cabizbaja y algo sonrojada.

-¿Sabes alemán?-le preguntó. Era lógico que si tenía libros en alemán, sabía alemán.

-Sí, bueno, no te creas que mucho, solo un poco…-le contestó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-¿Desde cuándo?

-P-pues, desde que era pequeñita. Mi padre me enseñó…

-¡YAHOO! ¡ME HE PASADO EL JUEGO!-dijo animada.

-¡Oye tú, devuélveme mi consola!-dijo el peli-azul, a lo que la chica respondió sacándole la lengua y retándole:  
-Si la quieres me la tendrás que arrancar de las manos

No se lo pensó dos veces y se levantó a por su consola, pero Green comenzó a correr mientras Black Star la perseguía diciéndole que se la devolviera.

-¡Mamá!-dijo molesta la peli-verde.

Todos pararon de pronto, y ella, al ver su error, y al ver a su hermana negar rápidamente con la cabeza dijo:

-Ya…ya es la costumbre con mi hermano…

-…

-…

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Black Star volvió a decir:

-¡devuélvemela!

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!-contestó ella y volvieron a correr.

…

Tsubaki hacía la cena mientras Blue miraba al peli-azul dormido boca arriba con la boca abierta y la baba cayendo al piso y a su hermana con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Black Star en la misma postura y también con la boca abierta, sosteniendo la consola por una parte mientras Black Star la sostenía por otra parte mientras ambos roncaban suavemente.

Tsubaki puso los vasos en la mesa mientras veía a aquellos dos.

-Black Star nunca va a cambiar…-dijo en voz alta.

-Green tampoco. Son tal para cual…-añadió Blue.

-La verdad es que parecen padre e hija, ¿no crees?-preguntó divertida Tsubaki.

-¿Eh? No te creas, Green es así con todo el mundo…-dijo un poco nerviosa.

Tsubaki asintió en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina.

Blue miró a aquellos dos y suspiró aliviada.

…

"¿S-seguro…que estos dos no son padre e hija?" preguntó Tsubaki al ver a los dos comiendo rápidamente con ansias y llenarse en pocos segundos para después tumbarse en el sitio y acariciarse la barriga.

En cambio, Blue seguía comiendo tranquilamente, acostumbrada a aquella escena, mientras observaba a aquellos dos.

No había día en el que no hicieran aquello…

…

Todos estaban en la pequeña sala de estar viendo un programa de la televisión.

-Y… ¿Cómo vamos a dormir?...-se atrevió a preguntar Tsubaki.

-Yo dormiré con Blue y ustedes dormirán juntos, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó la peli-verde con una sonrisa pícara, arrancando un sonrojo en la chica peli-negra y uno menor en el peli-azul que intentó que nadie lo notara.

Blue le dio una suave patada a su hermana que estaba sentada en el suelo con el peli-azul para ver la televisión –mientras Tsubaki y Blue se sentaban en el sofá– para indicarle que debía haberse callado.

-Eh… si tanto os va a importar…-comenzó a intentar arreglar Green, captando la atención de los presentes. –Yo dormiré con Black Star…

-N-no es molestia-dijo Tsubaki para intentar no molestar de verdad.

-Y además, ¡yo no soy un pedófilo para dormir con una niña!

-¿¡Otro?!-saltó de pronto Green, levantándose fingiendo enfado.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Green, incluso Blue.

-¿¡Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy una chica?!-continuó.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡Tengo el pelo largo, voz aguda y soy delgado! ¡Pero no por eso soy una chica! ¡Todo el mundo que me conoce piensa que soy una! ¿¡Acaso tengo que desnudarme en mitad de la calle para demostrar que soy varón?!-preguntó "enfadado"

-Pero tú me dijiste…-Black Star no terminó la frase, volteando a mirar a Blue. Recordó perfectamente que ella había mencionado a Green como hermana.

Blue lo entendió perfectamente, con aquella mirada con la que le recordaba a su padre mirando a su madre cuando no llegaba a comprender algo a la perfección, una mirada parecida a la de Green cuando hablaba con Violet, su hermana mayor, una mirada que reconocería en cualquier lugar y la llenaba de nostalgia.

-Incluso a mí se me olvida a veces…-fingió con una sonrisa falsa Blue.

Green siguió mirándolo decidido y enfadado.

-Bueno, entonces… está bien, ¿no?-preguntó Tsubaki para intentar calmar las cosas.

-Sí, está bien –dijo Black Star aún no muy convencido…

Green se sentó y todos volvieron a ver la televisión.

…

Green estaba dormido profundamente en el suelo mientras Blue, Tsubaki y Black Star lo miraban tiernamente.

Black Star lo cogió, lo apoyó en su hombro boca abajo, haciendo que su larga melena cayera hacia abajo por la gravedad, y se dirigieron todos a dormir.

…

Green tarareaba una canción animada y entrenaba como hacía cada vez que se aburría –algo en su mente le prohibía quedarse quieta ni un instante- mientras esperaba junto a su hermana a que Tsubaki y Black Star salieran del apartamento.

-¿De verdad crees que nos aceptarán en la clase EAT?-preguntó Blue.

-Claro que sí, no entramos en la clase EAT solo por papá, ¡somos el mejor equipo!-dijo "contento" Green.

-Está bien-dijo suspirando Blue- Pero… ¿De verdad necesitaste anoche fingir que eras varón?

-Me pegaste para que lo arreglara y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además, eres la primera que sabes que todo el mundo que me conoce me confunde con un niño, si parezco un niño siendo niña, ¿porqué no puedo parecerme a una niña si soy niño?-le preguntó mientras pegaba un puñetazo al aire seguido de una patada.

-Creo que me he liado un poquito, pero lo he entendido…-dijo su hermana.

-Yo no –dio una patada al aire y volteó para mirar a la puerta donde estaban Black Star y Tsubaki recién salidos del apartamento.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

-Aja-asintió Green.

…

Llegaron al Shibusen y pasearon por los pasillos mientras la gente miraba a los tres Star mientras cuchicheaban a sus espaldas curiosos y sorprendidos de ver al peli-azul y a la peli-verde juntos cuando hace menos de un día estaban luchando a muerte por subirse al pico más alto del instituto.

Green estaba feliz de que todos miran a la próxima diosa de aquel universo, y por primera vez en la vida Black Star no se sintió tan a gusto de que la gente lo mirara.

Tsubaki suspiró resignada, como Blue, que sonreía para disimular que sabía que todos la miraban, a ella y a Tsubaki, y a Black Star y su hermana.

Green se sentía satisfecha, como su padre le enseñó a estar orgullosa de cualquier cosa.

"No estoy muy seguro de que Green sea un chico" pensó el Star mayor mientras miraba al "chicho" caminar unos centímetros delante suya.

-¿Y estos chicos? ¿No deberían estar en la clase NOT? - preguntó Spirit al lado de Stein.

-¡No jodas Spirit, ve a llorarle a tu hija pecho-plano! - le contestó decidida la peli-verde señalándolo.

Spirit calló durante un momento mientras todos miraban sorprendidos -excepto Blue que ya estaba acostumbrada- a la chica/o por su contestación.

Spirit hizo pucheritos y se fue sollozando, mientras Green sonreía satisfecha.

-¡Qué espíritu! - contestó Stein. -Creo que podréis entrar en la clase EAT...

Green sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dijo a su hermana:

-Te dije que no solo entramos en la clase EAT por papa...

-Yo...me estoy liando un poco...- dijo algo mareado Black Star

-Como se nota que llevas poco tiempo viviendo conmigo...- contestó la peli-verde mientras se dirigía a donde Stein les guiaba...

...

Llegada la tarde a Death City y terminada la jornada, Tsubaki y Blue cocinaban mientras Black Star miraba desinteresado un programa de la televisión.

Desvió la mirada de la televisión y miró por la ranura de la puerta a su habitación para ver a Green mover animada la cabeza con unos cascos conectados al portátil de Tsubaki.

Mientras, con unos lápices, marcaba el ritmo en el armario que tenía en frente, a veces en el suelo y otras en la papelera.

La verdad era, y Black Star debía admitirlo, no parecía marcar mal el ritmo.

Se acercó a la chica/o porque le picó la curiosidad y le preguntó:

-¿Sabes tocar la batería?

-Seh - respondió, mientras seguía con su ritmo.

-A ver si adivino, ¿Te enseñó tu padre? -preguntó, sabiendo que su padre le había enseñado todo lo que le había demostrado.

-No, mi madre. Ella toca la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo...

-Que familia...- opinó Black Star.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que Black Star estaba frente a ella, lo miró nostálgica y le dijo:

-Si yo te contara...

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Green lo rompió diciendo:

-Mi madre también me enseñó a tocar un poco de la guitarra eléctrica. Solo una canción pero es algo...

-Estaría encantado de que me enseñaras cómo tocas...-le dijo.

-¿De verdad quieres escucharme o es para cachondearte?

-Un poco de todo

Green se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Tsubaki mientras le decía:

-Ahora verás...

Abrió el armario de la hoja oscura y de entre toda la ropa, sacó una guitarra eléctrica roja con un cordón para aguantar la guitarra, cosa que sorprendió a Black Star.

Se la puso de la manera que su madre le enseñó y marcó el ritmo moviendo la cabeza hasta que comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

Tsubaki, que estaba en la cocina, escuchó la guitarra, SU guitarra, la guitarra que no le había enseñado a nadie, y nadie sabía de su existencia, ¿Quién estaba tocando su guitarra?

Se dirigió de la cocina a su habitación para ver a Green tocando con energía su guitarra eléctrica y a Black Star verla y escucharla interesado.

-Esto...-dijo para que notaran su existencia.

Green paró de tocar y Black Star y ella la miraron.

-Jejejeje, la vi y... ¡Él me retó! -lo señaló para "disculparse"

-¡Eh, que no soy yo el que ha tocado la guitarra! -se defendió el dios. - Y además, ¡¿Cómo es que he tenido que enterarme por mocoso de la existencia de esta guitarra?!

-¡No me llames mocoso!

-¡Te llamaré como a mi mes salga de los *******! -le gritó molesto, a lo que todos respondieron mirándolo incrédulo por lo que dijo, mientras él intentaba calmarse.

-Oh, te vas a enterar...-opinó Green mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza y lo miraba decidida.

Se tiró encima suya para pegarle y Black Star correspondió intentando pararla, ya en el suelo.

-¡Green! -le replicó su hermana, aunque más sonó a preocupación.

-¡Mi guitarra! -dijo preocupada Tsubaki.

Black Star y Green pararon un momento de pelarse para mirar a Tsubaki.

"Green, corre..." pensó su hermana por el bien de su hermana, y ella lo entendió perfectamente, porque sabía lo que venía ahora.

Siguieron callados y quietos. Green mordía el puño de Black Star mientras este apartaba la cara de Green con la mano, y Green tragó saliva, viendo como Tsubaki cogía su guitarra por el mango, algo rota por algunas partes y con un aura malvada rodeándola.

...

-Au, au, au...-musitaban los dos Star mientras se acariciaban la cabeza doloridos por el golpe con la guitarra eléctrica en la cabeza por parte de la morena.

-¡Y ahora me vais a pagar otra! -siguió regañando a los dos.

-Pero yo no tengo apenas dinero...-murmuró algo asustado Black Star.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Si tienes que sacar el dinero de debajo de las rocas lo haces! -le gritó con toda su voz.

-Nunca había visto a Tsubaki tan enfadada...-dijo Black Star mientras su arma intentaba calmarse y Blue miraba a aquellos dos.

-Créeme que no será la última vez que esto pase...-dijo Green con una sonrisa pícara.

-Te odio...-murmuró el dios.

-Yo también te quiero...

Se levantó, le tendió la mano y le dijo:

-Mejor llevarse bien si queremos sobrevivir...

Black Star la miró un momento, se levantó él solo y le dijo:

-Está bien, pero un dios no necesita ayuda para levantarse

-estoy seguro de que puedo ganarte en un combate pokémon -le retó

-Estoy seguro de que no...

Los dos se miraron desafiantes y corrieron a por sus consolas.

...

Las 3:37 de la mañana. Sí, las 3:37 de la mañana; o al menos eso decía su teléfono móvil...

Miró a la chica de cabellos verdes que dormía junto a él en su cama, hecha un ovillo.

Verdaderamente, no se creía que Green fuera un chico.

¡Era incluso más femenina que Maka!

Quizás...solo quería dormir con él, y eso si que lo entendía, ¿Quién no quiere dormir con un dios tan grandioso como él?

Rió para sus adentros y volvió a tumbarse para dormir.

Escuchó a la chica quejarse y en sueños pedir:

-Papi...

Eso Black Star lo notó, pero lo entendió.

Esta niña tan solo tendría 13 años, y no estaría acostumbrada a pasar más de una noche sin su padre.

Suspiró y resignado pero por voluntad propia y para animarla, la abrazó por la espalda de una forma reconfortante.

Green aceptó encantada el abrazo y volteó para abrazarlo mientras Black Star gruñía resignado...

...

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Green, Blue y Tsubaki desayunaban y Black Star estaba en el baño dispuesto a ducharse, vio algo...algo pequeño...que se movía...que tenía ocho patas...y de pronto lo miró.

-¡AAAAAH! -gritó de pronto. Salió apresurado del baño tan solo con una toalla de cintura hacia abajo y sin duchar, se acercó a Tsubaki y le dijo:

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Ahí!¡En el baño! -dijo mientras señalaba el baño notablemente horrorizado.

Las tres chicas entraron con cuidado en el baño mientras Black Star se escondía detrás de Tsubaki.

Se asomaron dentro de la bañera y...

-¿Te da miedo una araña de nada? -preguntó Green mientras lo miraba.

-¡De araña de nada nada! ¡Es la muerte! ¡Quiere llevarme!-se defendió el dios...

Green se quitó su converse naranja rojiza y la lanzó con fuerza a la araña, aplastándola.

Todos estaban callados, viendo a Green, que se puso el zapato en la bañera y lo arrastró hacia atrás, se salió de la bañera, miró a Black Star y le acercó el botín con el cuerpo de la araña estampado en la suela, haciendo que Black Star se alejara.

-Menudo dios estás tú hecho...-le dijo.

Black Star miró a las presentes:

Blue sonreía nerviosamente, Green miraba con una expresión de asco a la puerta y Tsubaki reía bajito con la mano en la boca.

Se sonrojó al verla reírse de él.

¿¡Cómo iba a conquistarla si tenía miedo a una arañita de nada?!

-Eh, yo...voy a ducharme...

-Ten cuidado no vaya a venir una tarántula con sed de venganza...-dijo Green mientras salían, dejando a Black Star quieto imaginando aquello.

Miró la bañera y buscó la tarántula que Green había dicho.

...

Mientras, las chicas, ya terminadas de desayunar, hablaban esperando a Black Star.

-Me da la sensación de que Black Star no cambiará nunca…-dijo algo resignada Tsubaki.

-Pues a ti te gusta-dijo desinteresada Green, haciendo que Tsubaki se pusiera más roja que un tomate. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

-E-eso no es cierto...-le dijo.

-Anda que no, si pareces un tomate-dijo divertida la de pelo verde.

-Eh, yo...

-Green...-advirtió molesta su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Es cierto o no es cierto?- le preguntó Green a la morena.

-Bueno, yo...

-Haríais una buena pareja-comentó Green.

-Green...-volvió a advertir su hermana.

-¿Qué? -preguntó su hermana sin entender por qué se molestaba.

"Que te calles" pensó.

"Vamos, esto no afectará a lo que pase próximamente"

"Por si acaso, cállate"

Green suspiró viendo a Tsubaki pensar sonrojada.

Por fin salió Black Star de la ducha y se puso a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaba, Green aprovechó y le dijo:

-¿Sabes que la media de arañas que nos comemos en toda nuestra vida es de ocho? Ahora mismo podrías estar comiéndote una mini ramita y ni te darías cuenta.

Black Star escupió la comida que tenía en la boca y tosió porque se medio-ahogaba.

Tsubaki le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar calmarlo mientras él seguía tosiendo y Green sonreía satisfecha.

...

Llegaron a la clase de Stein antes de lo previsto, y Stein, que tenía sus propias dudas se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-¿Alguno de ustedes es 0 negativo?

-Yo no soy ningún cero-dijo orgulloso Black Star.

-Araña-dijo simplemente Green, después de que Black Star dijera aquello.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó alarmado Black Star, y Green rió.

-Eh, yo soy 0 negativo...-dijo Tsubaki...

-Nosotras también- dijo Blue.

Green asintió varias veces.

-¿Os importaría donar un poco de sangre?

-No sería problema -contestó Tsubaki, seguidas de Blue y Green que sonrieron.

...

Entraron en el despacho de Stein y les sacó un poco desangre a cada una.

-¿Tú no donas, Black Star? - preguntó Stein.

-Nah, yo no soy 0 negativo...-contestó desinteresado, cruzado de brazos mientras miraba el techo por no mirar a la peli-verde que sonreía pícaramente o al bote transparente con una araña enrome a su lado.

-Igualmente tu sangre podría valerle a otra persona-dijo Stein.

Black Star miró a Tsubaki y a Blue que sonreían.

Suspiró y cedió.

"Perfecto, ahora mi experimento podrá ir a más" pensó Stein mientras sonreía como si de un loco se tratara y veía montar una escena a esos cuatro sin prestarles atención:

-¡Tsubaki, dile que no abra el bote! -dijo molesto el Dios, intentando esconderse detrás de Tsubaki mientras Green intentaba abrir el bote y Blue intentaba calmarla para que estuviera quieta.

"La verdad es que se parecen mucho..."

...

Era de noche en Death City. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y todos durmiendo excepto un científico que en su casa-laboratorio con varios cortes unidos por unas costuras, investigaba sobre la sangre de 4 chicos.

-Bueno, pues sí, estas chicas son unas Star de verdad...-murmuró al comprobar que Green y Blue eran Star...

-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Black Star era el único superviviente del clan de la estrella...

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras miraba al pasillo en su silla y meditaba...

-No creo que sean sus hijas, Black Star es demasiado joven, y estas chicas ya tienen 13 y 14 años...

Se volvió a acercar a la mesa y comparó las muestras de sangre de los cuatro.

"Un momento..." pensó al ver las muestras.

Volvió a comparar y consiguió el mismo resultado, un resultado que le inquietaba pero le obligaba a continuar.

"No es posible..."

Se acercó a su ordenador y rápidamente tecleó algo y después de unos momentos, se levantó algo molesto con los ojos abiertos por el mismo resultado mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¡No es posible!-le gritó algo molesto al ordenador. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, aquello no era posible, ¡Era completamente ilógico!

Y de pronto, como si de una bendición se tratase, recordó su proyecto de cuando era joven.

-¿Acaso es posible...?

Rápidamente se levantó a sus cajones y sacó una carpeta con varios papeles y un mismo proyecto...

Miró detrás suya, donde estaba la mesa con las fichas de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, de Black Star y las muestras de sangre.

Se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a hacer cuentas.

"Si Black Star tiene 17años, las chicas 14, mi proyecto necesitaba algo del año..." pensó mientras hacía cuentas a toda velocidad.

Miró las cuentas, su ficha del proyecto, la ficha de Black Star con su foto sonriente como siempre, las muestras de sangre, la ficha de Tsubaki y cuando terminó las cuentas miró el resultado, un resultado exacto...

Se levantó y miró por la ventana.

Su proyecto se haría realidad, y esas chicas eran la prueba de que él, era un genio.

Sonrió y después comenzó a reír cada vez más fuertemente como si fuera un loco.

...

A la mañana siguiente...

Black Star miraba a Green intentar soltarse de su hermana que la agarraba para que no se subiera a un pico del Shibusen para que no se hiciera daño y Tsubaki las miraba con miedo porque estaban muy alto.

-¿Parecen Star de verdad, cierto? -preguntó Stein acercándose a Black Star en su silla.

-¿Qué quieres decir viejo loco?-preguntó Black Star.

-Anoche estuve investigando vuestra sangre y vi que Green y Blue no son Star de verdad...

-¿Cómo? -preguntó extrañado Black Star.

-Es posible que estas chicas sean de cualquier otro clan, o que siquiera fueran de uno, simplemente querían ver si te engañaban...

Black Star miró a o las chicas molesto.

Apretó los dientes, se levantó, se puso al lado de Tsubaki y gritó:

¡Dejad de hacer un rato el gilip*yas y bajad aquí de una p*ta vez!

Tsubaki miró a Black Star sorprendida, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado...

Las chicas bajaron con cuidado, calladas y sorprendidas por ver así a Black Star.

Black Star las miró con los brazos cruzados y les dijo:

-Me dais vergüenza...

Después de decir esto y dejar a Green y Blue sorprendidas, se marchó molesto a clase, dejando a las 3 chicas solas.

-Te dije que no te subieras al pico-dijo Blue dándole un suave codazo a su hermana.

-Él es el primero que se sube-le devolvió Green el codazo.

Tsubaki siguió, no muy segura, a su técnico.

Black Star no volvió a verse con Green y Blue hasta por la noche, cuando las chicas ya tenían frío y decidieron volver al apartamento.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Black Star, aún lo suficientemente molesto como para matar a cualquier persona para desahogarse, se levantó a abrir.

Abrió la puerta preguntando en un tono notablemente molesto:

-¿Qué?

Vio a Green abrazándose a sí misma por el frío y a Blue con una mirada de tristeza.

Sin pensar y sin compadecerse, cerró la puerta de un portazo para nuevamente sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Quién era, Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki, en la cocina.

-Nadie

Otra vez alguien llamó a la puerta repetidas veces.

Black Star se negó a abrir y Tsubaki entendió quién estaba en la puerta.

En su cabeza, debatía si molestaría a su técnico que abriera la puerta a esas niñas. Pero claro que le molestaría, por ningún motivo aparente, él estaba enfadado con ellas. Pero por otro lado, no quería dejar a esas niñas solas en la calle. Había estrechado un pequeño lado afectivo en el poco tiempo que había estado con estas chicas y no quería que nada malo les pasara… ¿Qué debía hacer?...

Green insistía molesta en llamar a la puerta, y Blue, que lo comprendía todo y sabía lo que acabaría ocurriendo.

Se dio medio vuelta y se fue a paso molesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas? Algún día acabarán abriéndonos la puerta-preguntó su hermana, aún algo molesta.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora está molesto! ¿Y sabes lo que significa?-preguntó llorando y gritando a su hermana. -¡Que dentro de 14 años tú y yo desapareceremos! ¡Y Violet, y red, y Todos! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Porque tú no tuviste otra idea!

-¿¡Te crees que si hubiera sabido esto hubiera venido?! ¡Además, ni si quiera sabemos por qué se molestó! ¿¡Y si no es culpa mía?!

-¡entonces nos abriría, ¿no crees?!

-¡Y yo que sé!-le contestó a iguales, llorando.

-Mira, haz lo que quieras, dentro de 14 años todo esto habrá terminado…-dijo su hermana mientras se marchaba.

Green esnifó y puso rumbo a casa de Stein.

Abrió la puerta mientras fumaba y Green le gritó:

-¿¡Es que acaso no podrías haberte callado?! ¡No somos Star todavía, pero no faltaba poco, y tú lo sabías! Destrozaste mi vida…-dijo después en el suelo mientras lloraba.

-Vamos, Black Star es cabezón, pero supongo que si le explicamos la situación…

-¡si le explicamos la situación es peor!

Stein sonrió, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y le dijo:

-Mañana por la mañana me enseñarás por dónde llegaste y quizás lleguemos a una conclusión efectiva…

Green esnifó y preguntó:

-¿Y yo dónde dormiré? –Ya estaba más tranquila sabiendo que quizás todo aquello tendría solución…

-Puedes dormir en mi sofá, no es grande pero tampoco es pequeño…

Asintió y pasó para caer en un sueño profundo después de el esfuerzo y el miedo a perderlo todo, sus amigos, su familia, su vida…

Estaba durmiendo en la acera, cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarle con la sonrisa de su padre.

La ayudó a levantarse y vio a su madre, a Blue y su hermano Red sonriendo, a su hermano menor en los brazos de su madre y su hermana mayor allí.

Todos disfrutaban del exterior, en familia, Green lo sabía. Podía ver sus sonrisas, pero no sus rostros, todos estaban tapados por el pelo o por una sombra.

Entonces, cayó el medio día y poco a poco la noche.

Blue y Red comenzaron a correr contentos, Violet, su hermana mayor, los siguió sin correr, acompañada de su madre.

Pero ella no quería quedarse sola. Intentó correr pero no pudo.

Miró a su padre que le dedicó la misma mirada de asco que Black Star.

-¡papa!-gritó para luego sentir una punzada en el pecho y verse caer lentamente en una oscuridad eterna de la que no podía salir.

Ya no sentía miedo, ni siquiera le importaba aquel frío gélido o la soledad.

Sintió un alma cerca de la suya, poco a poco se juntaron a la suya la de sus hermanos, todos muertos y no nacidos por aquella estupidez, seguido de sus amigos.

Ellos no hubieran nacido si no hubieran visto que sus padres eran felices con sus dos hijas…

Green se incorporó, sobresaltada..

Miró a todos lados, sus padres no estaban, sus hermanos, sus amigos, aquella oscuridad.

La luz entraba por una ventana rota y una manta cubría sus piernas.

Miró el lugar, todos los muebles tenían costuras, no había fotografías ni libros, la luz iluminaba poco y los planos inundaban el lugar.

Suspiró.

-¡Levanta viejo loco, me prometiste que hoy recuperaríamos la vida de mi hermana! –le pegó una patada a Stein, que fumaba mientras dormía con una boba sonrisa, en una cama llena de planos y bisturís.

Stein se levantó y miró a Green entre preocupada y decidida a recuperar su pasado, si es que se le podía nombrar así…

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de Death City, y Green vio a Blue dormida en una esquina.

-¡Blue! –se acercó a su hermana y le movió suavemente el hombro para despertarla.

-¿Green…?-preguntó adormilada su hermana.

-Levanta, vamos a recuperar a papá-le dijo con una mirada decidida.

Era curioso como su mirada cambiaba cuando estaba junto a las personas que quería y respetaba, simplemente para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.

-Bien, yo creo que esto ya está-dijo Stein, conectando algunos cables.

-¿Esto es seguro?-preguntó Blue.

-No, eso es lo divertido-sonrió su hermana.

-… Green, prométeme que no volverá a pasar lo de antes…

-… Aunque yo hiciera algo que implicara que desapareciéramos, papa haría lo imposible por que volviéramos –intentó darle ánimos a su hermana.

Ambas pusieron el dedo encima de la pequeña caja de Stein.

Este movió una pequeña palanca y una descarga eléctrica se apoderó del cuerpo de las chicas.

Una luz cegó a Green y a Blue que acabaron en el mismo lugar, pero más tarde de lo normal…

Green sonrió.

…

Volvieron al mismo lugar, esta vez, no estaban solas.

Un chico de cabellos verdes más oscuros que los de Green y acabados en punta, ojos verdes como los de su padre, con ropa ágil, y una chica más alta que Blue, de cabellera negra como el azabache, puntas acabadas en un morado intenso, maquillaje negro, ropa negra, una chaqueta de cuero y una mirada desganada, que hacía que pareciera gótica, sujetaba un pequeño bebé feliz, de pelo negro con reflejos azulados, y unos ojos como los de su madre, acompañaban a Green y a Blue.

Corrieron la puerta de la habitación de Black Star que yacía profundamente dormido en la cama.

-Una…dos… ¡y tres!-contó Green, en lo bajo.

-¡Papa!-gritaron todos alegres excepto Violet y el pequeño Masamune, apresurándose a tirarse en la cama para abrazar a su padre.

-Papi…-dijo Violet, desganada.

-¿Eh?¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?-preguntó algo alarmado Black Star.

Se incorporó y vio a Blue sonriente, a un chico de pelo verde también sonriendo, a Green abrazándolo, a una peli-negra mirándolo sin muchas ganas y un pequeño niño mirándolo inocente y feliz.

…

-¿Qué crees que dirá?-preguntó Tsubaki en la sala de estar, sentada junto a su marido, solos, ya que sus hijos habían ido a dar una gran noticia.

-Si entonces lo hubiera sabido, hubiera sido el chico de 17 años más feliz del mundo-contestó con una sonrisa para después dar un beso a su mujer…

…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es este alboroto? –preguntó medio dormida Tsubaki, en la puerta, mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-¡Mami!-dijeron todos felices –menos Violet- apresurándose a abrazar a su madre, dejando sorprendida a Tsubaki.

Black Star siguió mirando al pequeño niño. Lo cogió y este no le negó. Miró su hombro y vio una pequeña estrella, una igual a la de su hombro, a la de esa chica de pelo negro que parecía gótica, a la de ese chico de pelo verde, a la de Green y Blue…

¿Acaso…?

Todos siguieron abrazando a Tsubaki hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y Green abrió.

-¡Profesora pokémon!-dijo alegre Green y corrió a abrazar a una adulta, de pelo cano como el de su padre, aún joven, con unas coletas en los lados y ropa igual a la de su padre, a su lado, una bata llena de costuras y unas gafas.

Black Star se levantó de la cama y fue a ver aquel escándalo, con el pequeño Masamune en sus brazos.

…

Stein habló con Black Star y le explicó su proyecto, un proyecto que seguiría años más adelante con la ayuda de su hija de cuerpo presente, le enseñó las cuentas y después de que Tsubaki se desmayara con la noticia Black Star preguntó:

-¿Viajar al pasado?

-Y al futuro. Es la única lógica de que tus hijos estén aquí-explicó la mujer.

Black Star miró a sus "hijos" y los vio a todos sonrientes –menos a Violet- y se apresuró en abrazarlos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba atardeciendo y ellos yacían en el suelo del apartamento, apoyados en su padre para dormir –menos Violet-

-La verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star contestó asintiendo, y algo más serio que antes, le preguntó:

-Y… ¿qué piensas de que ellos estén aquí?...

Tsubaki no creyó que Black Star, el chico más hiperactivo del mundo, fuera entonces aquel chico que en el suelo, tranquilo y calmado, preguntaba aquello mientras miraba a través de la ventana y los últimos rayos naranjas del sol decidían que su último sitio para reflejarse fuera su perfil…

Tsubaki no supo que contestar, y como si Black Star quisiera explicarle, le preguntó:

-Es decir… ¿De verdad quieres tener conmigo estos hijos dentro de unos años?...

-Supongo que…si estos niños están aquí es porque sí quiero, Black Star-su voz sonaba tranquila y reconfortante, tanto como necesitaba en aquellos momentos de tensión, entonces reflejó aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba ver.

Respondió sonriendo igual y cerrando los ojos como los hijos que se apoyaban en él y abrió los ojos para ver a Violet; no la había visto aunque estaba debajo de la ventana.

Para nada se esperó que Violet estuviera despierta y mirándolo callada, como si acabara de salir de una tumba, fría, y como todo ser racional, reaccionó gritando y levantando la mesa para esconderse detrás.

Sus hijos se levantaron frotándose el ojo-casi parecía una herencia de su padre- y Violet se incorporó para ver a su padre asustado.

-Jo papá, ni que hubieras visto una a-ra-ña-dijo pausando las sílabas Green, a lo que su padre respondió temblando debajo de la mesa.

-Me gustaría haber sabido esto de antes-dijo Green satisfecha con una sonrisa.

Blue suspiró resignada como solía hacer su madre cuando su padre hacía algo ilógico, Red rió nervioso como solo su madre sabía, Violet quedó inexpresiva, y al saber que las sonrisas de Black Star duraban mucho, y por lo tanto, que la de Green duraría un rato, clavó su vista en un pequeño bebé que dormía en una parte del sofá, a su lado.

Parecía profundamente dormido y feliz de no haberse separado de sus padres del todo.

Una profunda alegría invadió su cuerpo de alguna forma y lo cogió en brazos, dejando que siguiera descansando, y supo que desde el día en el que naciera su primera hija, hasta el día en el que el destino decidiera que su alma podía marcharse con la de su esposo de aquel mundo, sería feliz, quizás algunas veces más que otras pero, siempre tendría a sus hijos para consolarse si sucedía lo contrario…

…

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄  
**En verdad no tenía pensado este final, pero ha sido el que se me ha ocurrido escuchando música, ¿vale pequeñas personitas detrás de la pantallita mágica? OwO**


End file.
